rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Logan Courval
Logan Bart Courval is portrayed by K9 Morphed. The character was originally created specially for ownership of Draynor on January 31 2013. The character was originally intended to be an albino magic user. However due to certain circumstances, this was changed early on in the character development stages. Personality Typically, Logan is a nice and considerate; after his now developing long line of noble jobs withing the realm of Misthalin including Count of Draynor and Commander of the Misthalin Military: Logan has developed an almost unconscious need to make sure people are okay within the Kingdom: ready to go to almost any lengths to make sure this is the case. Due to the current events in the second god wars: Logan has began to hate all forms of conflict: following his late father's view of doing whatever you can to prevent wars. However, most notably because of the pain he's seen the gods cause so far: he himself is confused about which religion to follow. A Saradominist as he was raised or an Armadylian like his father, however he could be developing a godless view. Unlike most nobles in Gielinor: Logan is incredibly informal, similar to the rest of the Misthalin nobility. He blames it on the way he was raised and doesn't see a point in being so formal all the time. However, if he needs to get something done he'll use his power and title to do such: mostly he uses it to stop people from doing things that he thinks is stupid or to inflict dominance over his enemies. Appearance LoganCcasual2.png|Logan in casual clothing with short hair. LoganCformal.png|Logan in smart-casual with long hair. LoganCformal2.png|Logan in smart clothing with short hair. LoganBowArmour.png Pets Styx Styx Courval is the oldest pet that Logan has. Logan bought Styx as a three day old pup to help him become less lonely after living in Draynor Manor by himself and becoming quite lonely. Logan loved Styx as soon as he saw him. Logan frequently comments on how Styx is a 'stupid dog'. An example of this is when Hadrian Cross visited Logan in Draynor Mansion for the first time. Styx was there greeting Hadrian by sitting directly in front of him so he could not enter the building. Another example of this is when Hadrian was sitting in the lounge, Styx felt the need to come and lay on Hadrian’s feet just to be awkward. This lead to Logan calling Styx to move. Styx's favourite place in the mansion has got to be the fireplace. When Styx is tired, he would lay in front of the roaring fire while Logan and Kael talked at the table. Styx is an energetic dog, therefore Logan allows him to roam the house at his will. However Logan treats Styx as a brother, rather than a dog. Aaleyah Aaleyah was bought from Aerendyl Stables for 2,000 Gold pieces by Logan Courval when Aaleyah was nearly four. After a short conversation, 'A' Aerendyl lead Logan to the field with all the horses in. After asking Logan why he wanted a horse, she managed to pick Aaleyah from the field and bring her to Logan. 'A' allowed Logan to pet her slowly, and lead her a bit via a rope. As she was about to tell Logan how to lead her, she was surprised to find that Logan could already lead her and know vaguely how to from past experiences from leading Styx as a puppy. After further chat, they agreed on letting Logan buy Aaleyah. However she remains being homed in Aerendyl Stables due to the lack of room in Draynor Mansion - Something that Logan made a fuss about due to his love of animals. Residence Childhood Home Logan's mother and father bought the house when they first moved into Draynor. Since then, the house has played host to the Courval family until Adrian went exploring and Logan moved into the mansion, taking Kael with him. The house also played host to the birthplace of all three children. The house remains close to Logans heart, even if he doesn't live there anymore. Unsurprisingly, he found it rather emotional when he left to move into the manor. Draynor Manor I ''- A segment of the former full Draynor Village Role-play Introduction'' Draynor Mansion has always homed the leaders of Draynor. Unfortunately, however, it has also homed the evil that once plagued the village. So, naturally, when Logan put himself forward to be count of Draynor. He had mixed views on what he would find and how he would like the mansion. Styx, however, seemed to love the idea of having a bigger house to run around in. Altough there had been many counts before Logan had got to the mansion. Therefore he was a bit relaxed on what he would find, as he knew it had been well before he was born that Count Draynor lived in the house. However this version of the mansion was destroyed during the Draynor village Festival as an unknown group decided it would be amusing to blow it up. Logan then took residence in Varrock Castle for the duration of the new mansion building work. Draynor Manor II The second Draynor Manor was created due to the explosion of the first one. Designed by Logan, it is designed to be stronger than the its former design and to be safer. After designing the manor, Logan received a quote of how much it would cost him to build from Avery Enterprises. Due to him not having enough money to pay for it, he immediately began to stress about whether or not he can pay for it, or one at all. Luckily, the Misthalin Monarchy decided to pay for it instead. Varrock Palace During his time as Count of Draynor, Logan frequently stayed at the palace overnight for on-going meetings and such. Over time, Logan and Empress Katrina grew closer as friends leading to Logan visiting the castle and staying to catch up with his friend. After certain events: Logan became almost like family to the Lansings: causing him to use the castle almost as his second home; using it for both political and personal reasons. Lumbridge Castle During his time as Count of Draynor under Duke Sekra and the short reign of Duke Ehrick Jr, Logan sometimes spent time living at Lumbridge Castle whilst there on government business. After being appointed as Duke of Lumbridge: Logan made Lumbridge Castle his main home as he passed over Draynor Manor to the Regent Count. History ''Pre-Wiki History ''This documents Logan’s history before the wiki page was created. Logan’s life before Draynor is a whirl of uncertainty – All that’s known is that his blood father, Relius Grimdark, took Logan to Draynor to be adopted by the Courval family close to his birth where his mother’s whereabouts is unknown. The Courval family took him in, changed his hair colour to match theirs and treated Logan as if their own. During his childhood, Logan and his adopted brothers spent most of their time in the woods to the south-east of Draynor with the other kids playing hide ‘n’ seek and other such games. This lead to Logan meeting a slightly older boy whittling a bow whilst sat on a tree stump: they became friends and the boy taught Logan how to use a bow, whittle one as well as the arrows. When he was 19, his mother and father came down with an illness that they didn’t have the funds to prevent; however the family didn’t realize their parents were ill until two years later, leading to Xanti and Evangeline’s inevitable death three years later. A month before his parents died, the current Count of Draynor needed replacing. Logan stood up to the role reluctantly after his mother and father pushed him to become it, confidently claiming that Logan would “make a change” to the desolate town. After Logan became Count of Draynor and moved into Draynor Manor – He developed a lonely feel after being away from people in a big manor by himself. To combat this lonely feeling, Logan bought a three day old Border Collie pup and named him Styx Courval. A month after he became count, he was called to his parents house and watched his adopted parents pass away – their dying words to him were “make a change, Logan.” This lead to Logan’s developing determination to change people’s lives for the better. After they died, Logan’s older brother Adrian moved to Karamja to explore the jungle while Kael Courval, Logan’s ‘twin’ brother, moved into the manor with Logan and Styx and aided them in the running of Draynor. ''Post-Wiki History Hadrian Cross Soon after Logan became count, Queen Katrina of Misthalin sent Hadrian Cross, a member of her government at the time, to meet with him to 'improve relations'. During the conversation, Logan began to get a hint that the real intention was to have Logan return Draynor to Misthalin. Logan found Hadrian knocking on his door at Draynor Manor several times; the last being the most strange for the young Count after Hadrian announced his undying love for Logan. Naturally, this sent Logan into a pit of confusion and awkwardness - Logan declined Hadrians relationship offer causing Hadrian to break down in tears which seemed to freak Logan out quite a bit. The Arcane College With the intention to reunite the former Wizards Tower, then known as 'The Arcane College' with Draynor and Misthalin: Logan invited staff and limited students to a feast at Draynor Manor. Earlier that morning, Jarl Amadis Snow turned up to introduce himself for reasons that are still unknown to him to this day; Logan also hired several of his friends to assist him in catering for the event. The feast began well, however was later derailed by Archmage Perseus Pyro's childish behaviour and table manners of which not only embarrassed the other members of the college who had attended the meeting but also caused Logan to form a strong disliking to the archmage. Boom Soon after Logan's traumatic dinner with The Arcane College: he began to notice a trait within Draynor, one which he wanted to change: dullness. Over the years, Draynor had developed a reputation for being 'dark', 'boring' and 'uneventful'. To do this, Logan arranged a festival to take place in the market place of Draynor consisting of many stall being open including a free food and drink stall; complex magic shows, music and dancing as well as a lottery that would conclude the evening. Much to Logan's despair, the night didn't go anywhere near as planned: around half way though the event, soon after Queen Kylara had departed from the scene, the festival attendees were deafened by a loud explosion coming from the north; a bright light flashed from the same direction small wood fragments and bits of glass rained over the crossroads and surrounding forest. Followed by some very interested festival guests: Logan ran towards the scene finding a a few mage users quenching the raging fires that had engulfed the broken remains of the ancient house that once stood there. Little to their knowledge, Logans 'brother' Kael was still inside. The thought of Kael being tapped under a wooden beam that refused to move raced around Logans thought over and over again as he desperately tried to shift some of the debris along with others who had clocked onto the seriousness of the situation. After half an hour worth of searching and fire-quenching: the crumbled remains began to bounce as Kael made his appearance from under the rubble claiming he was in the basement when the explosion occurred. Confirming the house had no more occupants, Logan ordered those still trying to put out the fires to "leave it and give up." Logan then began to take his brother and some others who were harmed in the explosion by the falling debris to the town where local apothecary's and, later on, a doctor came to their aid. The kindness of strangers ''Katrina Lansing invites Logan to stay at the palace. Logan get’s stressed because to rebuild the manor and parts of the farm would bankrupt the village. Katrina offers to build the manor and fix Draynor as a gift. Draynor Manor 2.0 Logan’s first sighting of the new manor and what it looks like. Aaleyah Courval Logan buying Aaleyah. Southern Misthalin Logan announcing the Southern Misthalin decree in public. A Foreign Portal How Logan reacted when the portal came. Battle of Lumbridge Logan fighting in a battle. The Misthalin Military The battle has ended, Logan has been invited to take the role of commander after he demonstrates his dedication. Bottoms up! Logan at the fight in the inn. Excuse me? Logan getting the call that Rel has been inured in battle and requires backup. Logan goes, finds out he’s Rel’s son. Hello... Logan meeting Sylene. A Meeting of Destruction Logan in a meeting discussing Varrock defences and battle plans and then Varrock is attacked. Merry Christmas Logan and Sylene getting together just before the Christmas Party. Going Home Logan resuming his role as Count of Draynor. Basically... You're rubbish! Logan telling Kylara about how bad he thinks Ehrick Elderon Jr is as a duke just after the late Queen Katrinas funeral and is given the role as Duke. A Slight Complication Logan getting temp. paralyzed and later waking up to find that Southern Misthalin has been encased in mist. Family Tree Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Noble Category:Misthalin Category:Male Category:Rangers Category:Asgarnia Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Commander Category:Military Category:Political Figure